Ceroulas e Fotografias
by Alynx
Summary: Acho que nós temos uma emergência.


Para o IV Mini-Challenge James/Lily do Fórum 6V.

* * *

Não. Ele não sabia como poderia começar aquela conversa. E aquilo era um problema.

Ele poderia dizer que andou procurando coisas no sotão... que havia achado aquela fotografia sem querer e blábláblá, já que tinha sido daquela maneira. Não tinha problema em achar uma fotografia.

O problema morava no fato de que, ele não _deveria_ se importar com uma fotografia. É claro. Ele ficaria com um ciúmes pequeno e acabou. Ele não deveria estar abrindo O Congresso de Reunião Familiar por causa de uma fotografia – uma pequena e letal fotografia, que ele achou por acaso no sotão.

Não. Não. Ele tinha que fazer aquele caos.

Fazer o quê...

Estávamos falando de James Potter – Aquele Que Fazia Tempestades Em Copo D'Água _(Em Velhas Fotografias Encontradas Por Acaso No Sotão, melhor dizendo)_.

É a vida.

James apertou o quadro entre os seus dedos, sentindo um súbito desespero lhe subindo pela garganta. Ele não sabia como poderia começar uma reunião, já que nunca tinha feito uma.

_Tá_. Ele nunca tinha feito uma que se tratava de uma fotografia, pelo menos.

- Lily?

A mulher de cabelos vermelhos tirou os olhos do livro. - Oi?

Onde havia se metido aquele seu dom para falar sobre tudo que sabia, ou não sabia, também?

Bom... talvez ele tenha resolvido tirar boas férias com o seu dom para fazer tempestades.

- Acho que nós temos uma emergência.

Não!

Não era aquilo que ele deveria falar. Estúpido. Estúpido. Mil vezes estúpido.

- Hã...

- Não. Não. Eu estava dizendo... acho que nós temos um problema. É. Nós temos um problema.

- Ainda não estou entendendo onde você quer chegar. – Ela pousou o livro que lia sobre o lugar vago ao seu lado, ajeitando-se no sofá e se inclinando cada vez mais para James. Ouvindo-o.

O único problema é que ele não sabia o que dizer.

Só.

- Eu achei essa fotografia no sotão. – Ele lhe estendeu o quadro que carregava nas suas mãos.

Lily o observou. Ali tinha a fotografia de uma garota de cabelos vermelhos, com grandes olhos verdes, que estava sendo segurada por um garoto de cabelos loiros. A garota da fotografia não parecia nenhum pouco surpresa, pelo fato de que o rapaz mantinha as mãos na cintura dela.

Os dois não se mexiam nenhum milímetro na fotografia, por tanto, ela era vísivelmente trouxa.

- O que você viu demais na foto? – Lily perguntou, ainda sem entender o motivo dos dois terem um problema. Ela não via nada demais naquela foto, totalmente ao contrário de James.

- Tirando o fato de que o loirinho está te agarrando?

Talvez o seu dom para fazer tempestades tenha voltado mais cedo de suas férias...

- Ele _não_ está me agarrando. – Ele percebeu o humor dela havia sofrido uma grande alteração, já que ela tinha colocado a fotografia por cima do livro, apertando os dedos.

Ele já conseguia visualizar aqueles dedos marcando-lhe o rosto.

Mas, do que valeria um tapa na cara, quando já tinha recebido até chutes?

Contanto que ele não precisasse ser internado por alguns dias, como da outra vez, estava bom.

- Ah, não está. E o que a mão dele está fazendo na sua cintura? – Perguntou, arrancando a foto do atual lugar onde ela estava. Ele apontou o dedo para o braço _muito_ malicioso do garoto loiro.

- Ela está na minha cintura, porque é isso que os _amigos_ fazem quando vão tirar alguma foto!

Como ela não pudia ver a malícia no olhar daquele garoto? Até no sorriso? Ele poderia ter dado até algumas gargalhadas depois – gargalhas que saíriam se aquela foto fosse bruxa –, tudo pelo fato de que ele _tinha_ conseguido colocar a mão na cintura de Lily Evans.

Oh.

Oh.

Como ela não conseguia ver aquilo? Estava tão óbvio!

- Ele era mesmo _só_ um amigo? – Ele chegou até o ponto que desejava. Apertou os seus olhos, por trás dos óculos de aros redondos. Há. Há. Há. Ele _tinha_ que estar certo.

É claro que ele sempre estava certo. Mas, certas vezes, ele simplesmente desejava não estar.

Ele tinha _quase_ certeza de que Lily riria, dizendo que aquilo era ridículo e que ele estava procurando chifres na cabeça de cavalos. Ele ficaria alíviado, é claro, e acharia tudo uma bobagem.

E aquilo que havia acontecido, certo?

Errado.

Lily se encostou no sofá, e enrolou os cabelos vermelhos, parecendo um tanto constragida.

- James, eu acho que você não deveria desenterrar o passado. – Foi aquilo que ela disse, e aquela simples frasezinha, continha tudo que James menos queria ouvir.

- Você estava namorando o loirinho! Que traição! – Ele cruzou os braços no peito, balançando a sua cabeça de forma quase dramática e decepcionada.

- _Traição_? – A panela de pressão havia acabado de explodir, o que significava que alguém acabaria muito machucado – Eu namorei com ele quando estava com quinze anos de idade!

- Está vendo. Eu sabia que essa história tinha cheiro de pedofilia!

- Pedofilia? – Agora Lily aparentava estar chocada. – Aonde você viu pedofilia nessa história?

- Oras, você não está vendo que esse loirinho aparenta ser muito mais velho do que você? Eu não dúvido nada que ele tinha dezoito anos naquela época!

- Isso é um absurdo! – Ela levantou os braços, parecendo muito irritada – Você. Está. Psicótico.

E estava.

E quem saíria daquela confusão toda, diretamente para o hospital, seria James.

É claro.

- Não estou não. É você quem guarda essas fotografias velhas! – Ele a acusou, sabendo que aquela poderia ser a sua centença de morte.

Verdadeiramente.

- É pra falar de coisas velhas, então? – O fato pronunciado acima acabara de ser constatado. – É? Então vamos discutir sobre o _por quê_ de você guardar as _ceroulas_ de sua bisavó!

Ele coçou a cabeça.

Aquele era um assunto muido delicado, que não deveria ser discutido daquela maneira...

- Papai dizia que elas eram mágicas. – Ele tentou explicar-lhe – Guardá-las dá sorte, tá bom?

É claro que ele sabia que Lily nunca poderia entender o valor emocional daquelas ceroulas. Claro, ninguém poderia entender. Qualquer um acharia apenas uma ceroula branca, com bolinhas vermelhas...

Não.

Não era apenas aquilo. Ninguém tinha visto o pequeno James correndo pela casa com aquelas lindas ceroulas na cabeça, alegre... batendo a cabeça em um poste...

E ele agradecia por ninguém ter visto, é claro, o zoariam até a sua morte.

Mas, aquelas ceroulas eram uma verdadeira relíquia, algo que o lembrava de sua doce infância.

- Hum... mágicas... – Ela não pareceu acreditar. – E o que você diz sobre o Chapéu esburacado do seu avô? Vai dizer que eles também são mágicos e que podem te fazer voar, é?

- Não. – Admitiu. – Mas aquele tapete da minha avó faz.

- Voar? Ah, claro. Só se fizer voar o pó para a sua cara.

- Não reclame. Você guarda as fotos dos namorados pedófilos que teve! – Contestou, emburrado, e pronto para armar o seu bico absurdamente infantil.

Lily o fitou, parecendo cansada agora. E não menos aborrecida. – Vamos chegar à algum acordo?

- Só se você jogar as fotos dos seus antigos namorados no lixo.

- Então jogue o chapéu do seu avô.

- Certo. Menos um _troço_ pra ficar enfiado na nossa casa. – Ela estava quase alegre.

- Menos alguns dementes. – James a olhou desconfiado, esperando que ela revelasse todas suas outras fotos de namorados pedófilos que ainda guardava, em lugares escondidos e estratégicos da casa.

Talvez ele realmente fosse psicótico. Talvez.

- Não se anime muito, querido. – Ela já foi lhe dizendo – Você vale por pelo menos dez.

É a vida.

* * *

PRIMEIRA JL que eu posto na minha vida. Sério.

Reviews!


End file.
